Little Slices of Death Book 1: The Dream Warriors
by Thedragoness821
Summary: This is a different take on a NOES 1 sequel, totally disregards Freddy's Revenge, I also put 25 years (that makes it 2009) between the events of the first NOES movie, and the events of this story. Full summary inside, I uploaded this story a while ago, but I decided to give it an overhaul, and try again. Rated M because you know ... its NOES, LOL.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _This is a different take on a NOES 1 sequel, I also put 25 years (that makes it 2009) between the events of the first NOES movie, and the events of this story. Full summary inside. I uploaded this story a while ago, but I decided to trash it, and try again._

 _Summary: It's been twenty five years since anyone had even thought about Fred Kruger. No one talked about him, even those who lived through it. He just … faded into the annals of people's minds, and was forgotten. But when kids start turning up injured, and dead once more, Nancy must once again face her fears and do battle with the infamous Freddy Kruger._

* * *

sixteen year old Kristen Parker barely acknowledged the slam of the front door, signaling that her mother had returned home from yet another cocktail party.

She groaned out loud when she heard girlish giggling and a man's voice. Her mother and her step father had been legally separated for two months and this would make the third failed marriage since Kristen's real father died in a car accident when she was five.

She didn't even greet her very tipsy mother when she popped her head into the door way, her cheeks flushed from the alcohol she had likely been consuming all that night at the party.

"Kristen, its after one in the morning! What are you still doing up, you have school tomorrow!" Elaine slurred as she put her hand clumsily on Kristen's shoulder.

"Tomorrow is Saturday, mother." Kristen said, unable to stop her eyes from rolling annoyingly as she turned her attention back to the model of a house she had been building since her parents separated.

' _You're so sloshed all the time, I'm surprised you know what YEAR it is.'_ Kristen thought bitterly.

"What is this, a project for school?" She asked as she picked up the model of the house and looked it over.

"Yeah … sure." Kristen said flatly as she snatched it back and carefully placed it back down on her table, before her mother dropped it.

"You know, it wouldn't kill you to at least try to have a better attitude towards me, Kristen, especially after all I have done for you." Elaine said, her tone condescending.

Kristen turned sharply in her chair, the anger rising within her, a rebuttal forming on her lips when she heard her mother's name being called and a man, who looked about as drunk as her mother appeared in her door way.

"You got the key to the liquor cabinet?" He asked, swaying slightly. As she studied them both, Kristen caught herself hoping they had taken a cab home, for everyone else's sake.

"Sure, baby, I'll be right there." She said with a wink, the man leered lecherously at her and disappeared, Kristen stifled a shudder.

"Kristen, I want you to go to bed, now, and please, don't ruin this one for me. Can you at least do that for me?"

Kristen said nothing but allowed Elaine to guide her to her bed and tuck her in.

"Goodnight." She said as she leaned in to kiss her daughter on the forehead, Kristen jerked her head angrily to the side. With an exasperated sigh, her mother left.

With angry tears in her eyes, Kristen reached for her knockoff iPod and jammed the earbuds into her ears, she knew what was going to be happening between her mother and her … _guest_ later on that night and she sure as hell didn't want to hear it.

* * *

Kristen awoke with a start, her room was so dark she could barely see anything, she thought she had left her desk lamp on, but maybe her mother had come in and turned it off after she had fallen asleep.

Something brushed across her face and she jumped back, startled, only to find that it was a leaf. Perplexed, she sat up and looked around.

Her eyes fell on the same house she had been dreaming about for the past few months. It was old, abandoned, and falling apart at the seams. There was a faded, mildew covered _for sale_ sign in the overgrown front yard, the front door drew her attention. It was painted bright red and didn't look like it had aged a day since the house was built.

She watched, bewildered as a group of young children appeared in the front yard, playing hopscotch and skipping rope. They were singing something, their voice were wispy and seemed to ebb and flow, as if blown by an unseen wind. Kristen couldn't make out the words, but the melody was hauntingly familiar.

She walked up to one of the kids, playing on a tricycle on the front porch of the decaying house. She could hear the dead leaves crunching under her feet, and she could smell the brisk fall air, she couldn't remember the last time she had a dream this vivid, come to think of it, she couldn't remember the last time she had dreamed at all.

"What is this place?" She asked, the small girl shrugged and went inside. "Wait!" She said as she wrenched open the door and scrambled after her.

She let out a shriek as she discovered what looked to be dozens of bodies hanging in what was once the foyer. Through her fear, she caught a glimpse of the small girl's dress as she disappeared through the doorway across the room.

Kristen steeled herself as she ran through the mass of hanging bodies and skidded to a stop, almost running into the girl, who was right on the other side of the doorway.

"What? What's the matter …?" Kristen asked the girl, but she didn't reply. She stood for what seemed like a fortnight, listening, her angelic face frozen in fear. Somewhere, Kristen heard a faint metallic slam of a door, a sound that didn't match any door to the house.

The girl turned and looked up at Kristen with moist blue eyes that were as big as saucers, her teddy bear clutched to her chest in fear.

"Freddy's home."

 _Notes: I am sorry but I had to end it there, I didn't want to, but I had to. I Hope everyone liked it, please review, but be kind, this is my first fiction for ANOES._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kristen awoke with a start, she looked around her and blew out a sigh of relief when she saw she was in her own room in her own bed. Her desk lamp was still on, just like she had left it.

Still feeling shaken, she made her way to the bathroom. As she studied her reflection in the mirror, she noticed how … _old_ she looked. Her skin was pale and pasty, and there were dark circles under her eyes.

She gripped the sink in anger, it was all her mother's fault, all the stress she put her and her father through, that must be what's causing her terrible dreams.

She grabbed the hot water tap and turned it on with an irritated jerk, suddenly, the faucet handle closed around her hand like a trap. She let out a scream of shock and struggled like a snared animal. The cold water handle grew claws and shot up like an angry snake.

The next thing Kristen knew, her mother and her date were bursting through the bathroom door.

"Mom!" Kristen whimpered as she looked, shocked to see that her wrists had been cut. In her left hand was a razor blade.

"Mom! I didn't …!" She trailed off as she passed out, Elaine ground her teeth as she heard the front door to the house slam, signaling her date's departure. She couldn't do this anymore, and as soon as her daughter came to, she was going to take her to a place that _would_ know how to deal with her.

* * *

"Can I help you?" The hospital receptionist said curtly, without looking up from her computer screen as she typed away.

"Yes … My name is Doctor Nancy Thompson, and I am supposed to be starting here, working with a Doctor Neil Gordon?"

"Oh, yes! Doctor Thompson, I am terribly sorry! Yes we have been expecting you, the psych ward is one floor up." Nancy gave the woman a smile she hoped didn't give away the nervous feeling churning inside her as she made her way to the elevator.

As she got off, she heard screams and a commotion coming from one of the exam rooms. Without thinking, she broke into a run toward the source of the screams and the commotion.

She burst into the room to find a young girl who couldn't have been more than fourteen years old, frantic holding everyone at bay with a scalpel.

"Just relax! Everything is going to be okay! This only to help you relax. It's not gonna hurt you!" Max, the orderly said as he approached with a syringe filled with sedative.

"Don't you come near me!" she said, her eyes wild as she slashed at him with the scalpel and gave him a nasty cut on the arm. Max let out a grunt of pain and jumped back, dropping the syringe filled with sedative in the process.

"See? See what I have to deal with?!" The girl's distraught mother said to Nancy as she cautiously approached the terrified girl with her hands up defensively.

"You keep your tranquilizer shit away from me!" She said as she slashed the scalpel around wildly.

"Okay, okay. You win, no one is going to give you anything." Nancy said soothingly as she slowly inched toward the terrified girl.

Suddenly, her eyes seemed to glaze over and her arms dropped to her sides. Her hands went limp and the scalpel tumbled to the floor with a metallic clatter. "One, two, Freddy's coming for you." She sang cryptically, Nancy froze, their eyes met, the girls horrified expression mirroring her own.

Max, still holding a surgical sponge over his bleeding arm looked from the pretty doctor, to the deranged girl. More orderlies came in, some armed with syringes filled with what was probably sedative.

"No, no, wait." Nancy said as she waved at them to stand down, her gaze not leaving the girl.

"Three, four, better lock your door …" Kristen continued to sing, her eyes looking straight at Nancy, but not really seeing her. "Five, six, grab your crucifix … seven, eight, better stay up late …"

Max and the other orderlies watched, their skin crawling as Nancy mouthed the words Kristen was singing, her beautiful blue eyes were wide with fear and panic, and her breathing was quickening.

Forgetting her own safety in lieu of her desire for information, Nancy gripped the unstable girl by shoulders and shook her gently, hoping to snap her out of it. "Where did you hear that?" She asked, her voice hushed and urgent as she shook her.

Suddenly, Kristen's hands shot up and gripped the sides of Nancy's head with a strength that she knew the sickly girl didn't have. She watched in horror as the face she stared into wasn't Kristen's anymore, it was Freddy's.

"What's the matter, Nancy? Don't like our song, anymore?" He growled.

Nancy's gaze flashed with determination. "I defeated you once, and I'll do it again." she said. Freddy's diabolical laughter filled her ears, and permeated her very soul.

"We'll see this time, bitch." He snarled at her.

 _Notes: Sorry that was a bit short, I do hope everyone is enjoying it so far._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Then, just like that, he was gone, and Nancy was looking into the face of Kristen once again.

"Wha … what happened? Who are you?" Kristen said as her legs gave out and she collapsed against Nancy.

"I'm someone who's going to help you." Nancy said as she helped her to the gurney.

"Excuse me, but what's going on here?" a man's voice came from behind them, Nancy turned to see Max, the orderly standing with a man who looked to be in his mid to late thirties with sandy brown hair. He was slightly taller than Nancy, and his attire was what could be considered as business casual; he was handsome ... in a geeky sort of way. She found herself thinking as their eyes met.

"Doctor Gordon, let me introduce you to that 'damn intern' you've been complaining about. Doctor Thompson, this is Doctor Neil Gordon." Max said with a wide grin, Neil gave his orderly a murderous look as his cheeks colored with embarrassment.

"Well … I … I don't know if I worded it quite like _that_." He stammered awkwardly.

Max's grin grew wider. "I think it went something like this …"

"Okay, Max. I really don't think Miss … I'm sorry, I am terrible with names." Doctor Gordon said as he turned to Nancy, his cheeks flushing again.

" _Doctor_ Nancy Thompson." Nancy said with a sweet smile as she held out her hand to him, her grip was surprisingly strong for someone so petite.

"So _you're_ the new psychologist Doctor Carver mentioned … boy, now I feel even more like a jack ass." Neil said, nervously rubbing the back of his neck as they walked down the hall together.

"Doctor Carver hired me on, because I specialize in sleep disorders and pattern nightmares. I know I look young, but I promise you I am fully qualified, I graduated from Yale as the valedictorian of my class." Nancy said, Gordon raised an eyebrow at her, so she _was_ as smart as she was beautiful after all. He shouldn't have expected any less, Carver only hired the best of the best.

"Well I was just about to go on my rounds, would you care to come with and meet the other kids." Neil said as he cleared his throat nervously, why did he suddenly find himself so awkward around her?

"That sounds great." Nancy said as she smiled sweetly in an attempt to diffuse the awkwardness between them, her cheeks coloring slightly.

They went through a pair of double doors and came to stand in what Nancy assumed to be the common room. There in a circle sat six kids that looked to be about Kristen's age, they turned to see who had entered.

Max, the orderly that she had met earlier was in the room tending to them and administering medications.

"Hey, is it bring your girlfriend to work day, or somethin' Doc?" One of the kids said as he threw his arm behind the back of the chair he was sitting in.

Gordon gave him a condescending look as a traitorous blush crept up his cheeks.

"Aha, look! He's blushin'! Ya'll know what that means!" Kincaid said.

"Kids, I would like you to meet our new resident psychologist, Doctor Nancy Thompson. Nancy, meet Joey, Will, Taryn, Jennifer, Phillip, and Kincaid." Gordon said, clearing his throat and quickly changing the subject as he introduced them from left to right.

"It's nice to meet you all." Nancy said, smiling at them, they returned her smile with looks of guarded skepticism.

"Better memorize this mug while you can, because you won't be seeing much of him around here, he likes to get his ass thrown into the quiet room at least twice a week." Phillip said as he shoved Kincaid.

"Better lookin' at four padded walls than your ugly ass every damn day!" Kincaid said as he shoved him back.

"On behalf of everyone, it's nice to meet you." The boy named Will said with a shy smile, which Nancy returned. The others remained quiet, and eyed her skeptically.

"Well, I look forward to getting to know you all." Nancy said as she said as Gordon showed her out.

"Your office will be down this way, down the hall from mine." Gordon said as they walked.

"Don't let them get you down, they treated me this way too when I first got here, Doctor Carver, who runs the hospital, as well as Doctor Simms are, well, rather abrasive, not personal and cold to the kids. It's really not their fault, they were from a different generation than we are." Gordon said as they came to stand in front of a plain looking door at the end of the hall.

"Here we are, I will leave you to get settled. I will be right down the hall if you need anything." He said as an awkward silence fell between them.

"Well … it was very nice to meet you and all of the kids, and I look forward to working with you for what hopefully turns out to be a long time, Doctor Gordon."

"Please ... call me Neil." He mentally grimaced at how eager and desperate the words sounded coming out of his mouth.

If she noticed his awkwardness around her (and as a psychologist, he was sure she had), she didn't call him on it, and for that he was grateful.

"Only if you call me Nancy." She said, the tone of her voice dropping an octave as she took a step forward. Gordon wasn't sure if the act was intentional or not, but the temperature of the room suddenly felt like it had gone up twenty degrees, he cleared his throat nervously as he pulled at his tie and collar.

Then, just like that, she pulled back and looked at her watch, the color in her cheeks led him to believe the motion wasn't intentional. "Well … I guess I should get settled in so I can get home at a reasonable hour." She said as she opened the door to her new office.

"It was very nice meeting you, Neil, I will see you first thing in the morning." She said as she opened the door and went inside, hoping he didn't see the blush creeping up her cheeks.

The door closed and Gordon let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

' _Crap!'_ He thought to himself, he had never been married, he had never had a serious relationship, because his career had always gotten in the way. He was always so focused on the kids in his care, and so devoted to his work that it left little room for … personal endeavors.

Then, in walks Nancy, this little known psychologist from some little no named town, and before he knew what was happening, he was up to his knees in smitten. He couldn't help it, every time he thought about her, this warm, fuzzy feeling washed over him, he shrugged it off, annoyed.

' _You'd better forget her, you're just wasting your time, she'll never see the likes of you as anything more than a colleague … MAYBE she MIGHT see you as a friend, if you're lucky.'_ A nasty voice in his head whispered.

Gordon's shoulder's sagged as he trudged to his office down the hall, the voice was right, women like her, cultured, worldly, with a degree from an Ivy League University don't look twice at geeky little state university educated doctors like himself.

He winced as he slammed the door with more force than he intended, the sound echoed down the quiet, empty hallway. On one hand, he wished Carver had never hired Nancy, but at the same time, he wanted to hug him for it. He ran his hand through his hair, he had to sort out these feelings, and soon.

* * *

Nancy stepped back with a satisfied smile on her face, it took some womanly touches, but her office was now to her liking. She looked at her watch and was shocked to realize that it was almost one in the morning! She took one last satisfied look around her office before she shut the door and locked it.

As she walked past Gordon's office on her way to the elevators, she found herself pausing, but why? He certainly wasn't someone that she would normally picture herself with, but, if he _wasn't_ her 'type', then why did she feel the heat go to her cheeks every time she thought about him?

' _Whoa! You are so barking up the wrong tree! This guy is practically famous for defining the fields and studies of pattern nightmares and dreams! The guy was a bestselling author by the time he was twenty! You studied his books in college! There is no way he is going to want anything to do with you once he knows your secrets, the poor guy deals with enough crazy, outside of his job, he is going to want some sense of normalcy, and you, are anything but.'_ That nasty doubting voice, the one that had always dogged her whispered.

Usually she didn't listen to the voice, but she had to admit, this time, it had a point. Doctor Gordon's job was to deal with crazy people, no way he would want one in his personal life, too. As soon as he found out her … problems, her issues, he would run screaming for the hills, it's what they all did the first time they experienced her night terrors and nightmares, or the first time they discovered that she took a slew of dream suppressants, and anti-psychotics.

No, she wasn't going down that road again, not anymore. It was for the best that they stay friends, and colleagues, regardless how much she wanted to be more, much more.

 _Notes: Yes, I know I did a little fluffy between Gordon and Nancy, but in the movie, I got a feeling there was something real there and I was pissed that they didn't elaborate on it, so I decided to ^_^. I am also gaining inspiration from the comic adaptions of this movie, as well, which goes into more depth and detail on Gordon and Nancy's relationship._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As she pushed the down button to the elevator, Nancy heard a scream, it seemed to pierce her very soul and reverberate throughout her entire being … and it called to her.

She slowly walked back toward her office and her heart came to reside in her throat as the familiar feelings of fear and dread washed over her like icy water.

She suddenly found herself walking through her old house, somehow, she was dreaming, but she had been awake, wide awake … hadn't she? Then she heard it again, a panicked scream, a girl shrieking for help, she recognized the voice now as Kristen's.

Without thinking, she broke into a run, toward the source of the screams, she burst through a door at the end of the hall and skidded to a halt, shocked to find Kristen being swallowed by a horrid creature as she tried in vain to fight it off. Thinking on her feet, Nancy grabbed a piece of broken mirror and stabbed the creature in the eye, it roared in pain and regurgitated poor Kristen in the process.

Nancy pulled Kristen to her feet and shoved her behind her as they backed away, livid, the creature turned on them and the same look of realization was shared between it and Nancy.

"You!" They both said in unison.

Panicked, Nancy turned to Kristen.

"You have to get us out of here!" She said as she gripped her shoulders.

The creature lunged for them just as they disappeared into a haze of glitter. The creature let out a thunderous roar that shook the entire dream world.

Nancy let out the breath of air she had been holding once she realized they had returned to Kristen's room, both safe and sound … and awake.

"H … how did you do that!" Nancy said, breathlessly as she clutched her chest and took in huge gulps of air.

"I don't know, its … just something I haven't been able to do since I was a little kid. When I was young, before my real father died, I used to pull him into my dreams when I had a nightmare, he made everything scary disappear. He used to think they were his dreams." Kristen said, a nostalgic look on her face as she recalled the memory fondly.

"You are able of bringing others into your dreams through apparition!" Nancy said.

"Yeah … but I haven't been able to do that since I was very young. It's just a fantasy power anyway, isn't it?" Kristen said, Nancy offered her a smile.

"No, Kristen, it's not, what you have is a real, tangible psychic ability, it's how you can pull people into your dreams when they, themselves are awake. And we're going to need you to defeat this guy." Nancy said.

Kristen opened her mouth to speak, when they heard screams and a commotion coming from the boys' floor. As the elevator doors opened, they were met by a frantic Joey, he grabbed their hands and pulled them down the hall to his and Will's room.

Joey thrust them toward the window where Will sat, banging a lunch tray on the safety bars and yelling Phillip's name frantically, tears were streaming down his terrified young face.

"Oh my god!" Nancy said, her hand covering her mouth. The kids let out a collective shriek and could only watch helplessly as Phillip pitched forward and fell to his death.

* * *

The kids sat in a silent circle in group therapy the next day; silent tears slid down Kristen's face, Kincaid and Taryn sat with their arms crossed tightly in front of them, looking like they wanted to smash something, Joey and Will were crying, too.

Nancy and Gordon sat at the head of the circle, they exchanged worried glances, it was like the kids knew something they didn't, and they weren't talking.

"Now, I know Phillip's death has shocked us all, it's always shocking when someone takes their own life …" Gordon began.

"Phillip did NOT take his own life! He was murdered!" Taryn said angrily as she stood up so quickly that she upset her chair. Max stepped forward, but Gordon waved him off reassuringly.

"I saw him walkin' out of the room last night, I could've stopped him, but what did I do? I said 'have a nice stroll, asshole'. If I knew he was gonna do … _that_ … I woulda stopped him …" Kincaid said as he buried his face in his hands.

"I _know_ Phillip didn't commit suicide, he just … didn't fit the profile, and I should know, I tried it, remember?" Will said tearfully.

"Phillip didn't kill himself, he _was_ murdered." Kristen said, Taryn and the others shot her a warning glance and she shrunk back in her chair.

"Murdered? But that's…" Gordon began.

"It's what? Crazy? Well, you both better dial down your crazy-o-meter Doc, because it's true." Kincaid interjected.

Taryn nudged him in the arm and mouthed at him to shut up.

"Naw, man! Fuck this shit! I ain't keepin' quiet no more! I kept my mouth shut like ya'll said and look what happened! Maybe if I hadn't listened to ya'll, Phillip would still be here, so ya'll can do whatever the hell you want, but I ain't gonna sit around and watch while this asshole picks us off one by one!"

"I am lost, who are you all talking about?" Gordon said.

"Fred Kruger." Nancy said.

"The child murderer? But he was killed many years ago!" Gordon said.

"Killed, but not stopped. Look, what I am about to explain to you is going to challenge the scope of your beliefs, and the very fabric of logic, it can also NOT leave this room." She said as she looked pointedly at Max.

"Hey man, my lips are sealed." He said as he held up his hands defensively.

"Yes, they did kill him, in the physical sense, I know it's not their fault, he had murdered their kids and they just wanted justice. But by striking him down, he became more powerful than they could ever have imagined. I guess you could say he made a deal with the devil, and it gave him the power to continue on killing, but now he stalks people in their dreams. I should know, he killed my friends … and my mother, and tried to kill me, but I stopped him." Nancy said as her face took on a look of determination.

"You mean we can fight back?" Kincaid said as he leaned forward in his seat, anxious to hear more.

"Sure you can, and I am going to show you how." Nancy said with a kind smile.

"The first thing you have to figure out is what your special powers are in your dream." Nancy said, choosing to ignore the disapproving, disbelieving look that Gordon was giving her … she was quite used to it by now. Still, it stung a little more coming from him, she wasn't sure why.

"And how do we do that?" Will asked.

"With Hypnosis." Nancy replied casually, as though it were the most normal thing in the world.

"Now, I want everyone to sit back in your chairs, get comfortable, you too, Doctor Gordon." She said as she shot him a sideways glance.

"I don't know why I am bothering, hypnosis has never worked on me." He said as he sat back in his chair and closed his eyes.

"Maybe it's never worked because you haven't been with someone who knows what they are doing." Nancy said as her gaze lingered on Gordon. She must not have realized how that had come out, because when Gordon glanced at her with a raised eyebrow, a coy smile playing about his mouth, a blush crept up her cheeks.

"Well, then I guess you are just going to have to show me." he said as he turned to look at her completely, the chemistry they had for one another sizzled in the air between them.

Kincaid nudged Will and jerked his head towards the two doctors, a huge grin on his face.

Okay ... let's get started, then." Nancy said as she cleared her throat nervously.

"I want everyone to clear their minds of all thought and just listen to the sound of my voice. You feel your body becoming more relaxed, eyelids are getting heavier, so heavy that you can no longer keep them open. I am going to count backwards from ten, by the time I get to one, you all will be in a deep state of REM sleep; ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one …"

Everyone's eyes snapped open and they all looked around.

"Did it work? I don't feel any different." Kristen said as she looked at her own hands.

Gordon sighed. "Well, it was the first time, we can't expect miracles the first time, we'll just have to keep trying."

"Not so fast, I …. I think it worked!" Will said as he gripped the arms of his wheelchair and, to everyone's surprise, stood up.

"In my dreams, I can walk again, in my dreams, I am the wizard master." He said as he levitated a glass of water.

"In my dreams, I can _fly_!" Kristen said as she zipped around the room like a bird.

"In my dreams, I am beautiful, _and_ bad." Taryn said as she sported a punk look, and drew a pair of knives.

"In my dreams, I am strong!" Kincaid said as he twisted one of the chairs into a pretzel.

"Kincaid!" Gordon scolded, but his face harbored an expression of pride.

"I … in my dreams … I 'm not afraid, in my dreams, I can talk." Joey said shyly.

"Alright, Joey!" Kincaid said as he clapped him on the back, sending him sprawling on the floor.

"Sorry … guess I don't know my own strength." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck embarrassingly, the others, even Gordon and Nancy laughed.

"What about you, Doc? What's your dream power?" Kincaid asked Nancy.

Nancy's plain business attire suddenly transformed into a slinky black dress that pooled on the floor around her and fit her right in all the right places, her eyes were accented with black eyeliner, and her lips were a dark shade of maroon.

"Damn!" Kincaid exclaimed.

' _Damn was right.'_ Gordon thought, consciously, he knew he was gawking at her and _should_ stop, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from her she was … _hot_!

"In _my_ dreams, I am an all-powerful witch." She said as she held her hand out toward Gordon and gently blew on it, a flurry of butterflies burst from it and circled around Gordon, riding on a warm breeze before dissipating into thin air.

"That is so totally awesome!" Taryn said.

"Hey! What is going on in here!" the sharp voice of Doctor Simms cut through their dream world like a hot knife through butter.

They all jolted awake in their seats and came face to face with a very angry Doctor Simms.

"Doctor Gordon, Doctor Thompson, care to explain just _what_ in heaven's name is going on here?" She said a she crossed her arms expectantly in front of her.

"Uh … well …" Nancy stuttered, searching for an explanation. Gordon beat her to it, he moved beside her, and placed his hand on her arm as he gave her a reassuring glance.

"We were trying a new method, Doctor Simms, a form of hypnotherapy. There are new treatments being done on patients with pattern nightmares and night terrors using hypnosis as a way to relax the mind and body before sleep. In light of the recent tragedy that has befallen us with Phillip's death, I was just trying something that might ease the kid's grief without having to add yet another pill to their medications lists." He lied easily.

Simms considered him for a moment, he held her gaze without even so much as blinking.

"Very well then, but I caution you, any experiments such as this one are off the record, and you _both_ will assume full responsibility for them." she said as she turned on her heel and left them, they all exhaled the breath they had been holding.

"Shit, that was a close one!" Taryn said.

"I think that's all for today, we can't risk getting caught, we'll pick this up at group again, same time tomorrow." Gordon said as the kids dispersed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Hey, do you mind filling me in on just what the hell that _was_ back there?!" Gordon said as he caught up with Nancy outside the common room.

"Yes, but not here, the walls have ears here." Nancy whispered.

Gordon's face broke out into a grin. "I know just the place."

* * *

Nancy and Gordon picked a table at the back of a dark, smoky sports bar called The Dirty Nickle.

"I am not really an only child, I had an older sister, or she was supposed to be my older sister. My parents had her three years before they had me, Kruger killed her, she was his last victim before he was arrested. But he was acquitted on a technicality, someone didn't sign an arrest warrant in the right or something, but the parents of the murdered kids, my parents included made sure he didn't escape unpunished and they burned him alive in his house. Since my father was the chief of police, everyone looked the other way." Nancy explained as she took a deep sip of her wine.

"And now he … kills people … in their _dreams_?" Gordon said, the twinge of disbelief in his voice didn't get past Nancy.

"Even after what you saw today, you still don't believe?" She said, wording it more as a statement than a question as she pinned him with a harsh gaze.

"Well, you have to admit, for an academic like myself, it's a hard thing to swallow." He replied as he took a sip of his beer.

"We studied your books in college, you know. They were … what inspired me to become a psychologist in the first place." She said as she averted her eyes bashfully, hoping the dim light of the sports bar hid the blush that was creeping up her cheeks.

"Eh … I am a washed up has been." He said, the alcohol starting to impair his judgement and take possession of his tongue.

"Don't say that, they were brilliant, they still are." She said as she put her hand over his.

"They, like their author are relics, I have to face it, they, as well as myself are going to be swallowed up by these new age methods like the ones you are trying out with those kids."

"There is always a third option, to adapt and change _with_ the times, someone like you in the new fields of study and treatment would be an asset to the profession!" she replied.

"Well, I guess it's worth giving it the old college try, as they say." He said as he raised his mug to her and downed the rest of his fourth beer as Nancy looked at her watch.

"Well, I best be going, which means you are, too." She said as she hauled him up by the arm and led him out the door.

"Just … just take me back to the hospital, I'll sleep it off in one of the vacant rooms." He said as he plopped down into the passenger seat.

Nancy gave him a worried look but complied as she pulled out of the bar's parking lot.

* * *

"You don't have to walk me in, I'll be fine." He said as they both showed their ID's to the security guard at the front desk.

Nancy shrugged. "What are friends for, right?" She said as they boarded the elevator.

Friends …. That word stung his very soul like thousands of angry hornets. The elevator doors opened with a ding, and he waved her through first as he followed behind.

"What ….what if … I told you I wanted to be _more_ than friends?"He said abruptly, catching her off guard.

"I would say that while I am flattered, I think you are drunk, Doctor Gordon, and that is the alcohol talking, and that I think you need to sleep it off." She said light heartedly, her face harboring a kind smile.

"Yeah, you're probably right, well, I'd better get to sleep before I make an even bigger ass out of myself, see you in the morning." He said, pointedly not meeting her gaze as he unlocked the door and went inside.

Once he was inside, he leaned against the door and screwed his eyes shut. How could he have been so stupid! He thought the alcohol would give him the liquid courage he needed to come out with it and it backfired in a huge way.

' _At least you got your answer. At least, now, you know.'_ The little voice in his head whispered.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." he answered it as he clamored into bed and was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Gordon's eyes snapped open and he sat bolt upright and immediately wished he hadn't, he groaned as his stomach rolled with nausea and pain exploded in his skull.

"Oh, geeze!" he said as he rushed to the bathroom, and barely made it. As he hugged the side of the toilet, he remembered now why he didn't drink anymore, because it never ended well, it was like alcohol hated him.

Finally sure he had voided everything in his stomach, he stumbled back toward the bed to find the door to his room wide open … but he had locked it, hadn't he?

He jumped back as a man suddenly appeared in front of him, he was a terrifying sight; his skin was horribly burned, and on his right hand, he wore a glove with terrifying claws made from knives.

The man sauntered toward him, his hands clasped behind his back, the metal knives of his gloved hand clicking together in an eerie rhythm.

"I assume you know who I am?" the man said, his voice was deep, hoarse and raspy, the voice of someone who had been in a fire. Realization suddenly dawned on Gordon.

"You're Fred Kruger." He said matter of factly as he stood his ground and did his best not to look as terrified as he felt.

"And _you're_ the one responsible for keeping my children out of my reach." Kruger said as he advanced on Gordon, slowly closing the distance between them.

"If you mean giving them a dream suppressant so they can't dream, then yes, I am." Gordon said defiantly.

Kruger's hand suddenly shot out, gripped him around the throat and lifted him right off his feet. Kruger traced along his cheek with his hand with just enough pressure to leave a shallow cut. Gordon sputtered and struggled but it was no use, Kruger's grip was unrelenting.

"Let's play it like this," Kruger growled as he released Gordon and he fell in a heap on the ground, coughing and sputtering for air. "You give me back my children … and I might not kill you."

"Y… you might as well kill me now, because I'll _never_ let you have them!" Gordon said breathlessly as he stood up.

In an instant, Freddy's face was inches from Gordon's, their noses were almost touching before he withdrew, and paced slowly around the room, tapping his bladed index finger against his face.

"There _is_ one child I can still visit, she can never hide from me, no matter how many pills she takes, the fear is always there, and that's the gateway." Kruger said as he turned toward the door.

"You leave her alone!" Gordon said as he ran at Kruger and threw a punch at him. He was shocked when he sent the dream demon flying through three walls with a surprised grunt.

Shocked, Gordon looked at his hands, they were glowing with white, hot energy.

"The power of love … I forgot how much that shit hurts." Freddy said as he stood and stretched the kinks out of his body.

"We'll have to finish this later, lover boy, I have places to be and … dreams to invade." He said and in a flash, he was gone.

Gordon awoke with a start, his head resting on the toilet seat, he slowly stood with a groan, his whole body felt like it was made of lead. It had just been a crazy dream; that was _definitely_ the last time he would drink … _ever_ again.

It was times like this he was glad that he always kept a spare set of clothes in his office, in case he had to stay overnight with a patient. He grabbed the overnight bag and headed back to the room for a shower.

* * *

"Doc, you look like hell, what happened to your face?" Kincaid said as they all met for group, Gordon noticed Nancy eyeing him with a suspicious expression. He did certainly look like hell, his complexion was pale and pasty, and there were dark circles under his eyes.

"I …. Cut it shaving this morning." Gordon said, the kids seem to dismiss it, but Nancy wasn't so easily convinced, she continued to pin him with a scrutinizing gaze throughout the rest of their session.

The kids were getting better, Nancy and Gordon could tell they had been practicing, it was taking them less and less time to fall asleep, and they were gaining more and more control over their abilities.

"Check me out!" Kincaid said as he lifted the television up and twirled it on his finger like a basketball.

"I can do you one better!" Will said as he lifted up all the chairs in the room and made them orbit around them.

As Joey watched with a huge smile on his face, he heard his name being called, he looked out the window to see Marcie, the cute candy striper passing by, the others were busy, so he slipped away. He poked his head out into the hall just in time to see her going into one of the vacant rooms, she beckoned him and he followed eagerly.

As soon as he stepped into the room, she was on him, kissing him madly, but … something didn't feel right, she suddenly pushed him onto the bed … except it wasn't her anymore, it was Kruger. Joey tried to run, but he was held to the bed by binds that seemed to come out of nowhere.

* * *

"What about you, Doc? What's your special dream power?" Will asked.

"Uh … I don't know …. I …." Gordon trailed off, not really wanting to reveal that his secret love for Nancy _was_ his power.

"Remember, we're in the dream, _anything's_ possible here." Nancy reminded him.

"Okay … I guess I could give it a shot …" He said as he closed his eyes and let his mind wonder for a moment, back to a wonderful dream he had had the other night.

When he opened his eyes, Nancy stood before him wearing a sexy lacy red satin negligee that barely covered the tops of her thighs and cling seductively to her curves.

All the kids hollered and wolf whistled.

"Nice Dreamin' Doc." Kincaid said with a chuckle, Gordon cleared his throat nervously, his face as red as a fire engine.

Nancy gave him a condescending look that didn't quite reach the amused twinkle in her bright blue eyes.

"Very funny." she said as she snapped her fingers and she was once again clad in her floor length black witches' dress.

"Uh … Sorry." Gordon said bashfully as he ran his hand through his hair and averted his gaze to the floor, his face still burning.

* * *

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Freddy said as he laughed manically.

Joey tried to yell, but nothing came out.

"Sorry, what was that? You're gonna have to speak up." Freddy said mockingly as he cupped his hand around his ear as he and Joey disappeared with a puff of smoke.

* * *

"Do you mind telling me the _real_ reason why you have that?" Nancy said as she cornered Gordon after the kids had dispersed.

Gordon was relived, he was sure that she was going to call him out about his little … fantasy earlier.

"Well, I guess you could say I … had a visitor last night." Gordon said as he gingerly rubbed the cut on his face.

"Kruger came to you?" Nancy said as they both sat.

"Yeah, threatened to kill me if I didn't 'return his children to him' I think is how he worded it."

"Oh, Neil." Nancy said as she put her hand on his.

"I want you to be careful, Nancy, he said he can get to you if he wants, I don't know how, but he said there are ways." He said as he covered her hand with his.

"Yeah, sure, if I forget to take my Hypnocil or something, sure, but I NEVER forget." She said with a reassuring smile.

"Please, Nancy, you have to promise me that you will never forget." He said with urgency as he gripped her shoulders and stared into her deep blue eyes.

Nancy held up a finger to him as she dug into her purse. "Here." She said as she emptied a few pills into her hand and offered them to him. "Just don't take it with alcohol." She said with a wink as she let herself out of his office. Gordon chuckled in spite of himself.

* * *

Nancy struggled to stay awake trying to finish up the paperwork on the data they had accumulated so far on each of the kids, but her eyelids suddenly seemed so heavy, she could barely keep them open.

' _Maybe if I just rest my eyes for a moment ….'_ She thought to herself.

* * *

Nancy jolted awake and looked at her watch, damn, she had nodded off for an hour! She figured that she might as well go home and pick up where she left off first thing in the morning.

She walked out of her office to find the hospital halls oddly dark … too dark … dread filled her … she had forgotten to take her hypnocil, she normally waited until she was home to take it, because it made her drowsy and she couldn't drive under its influence.

She walked slowly down the halls, steeling herself for what she knew was coming, she knew he was here somewhere, hunting her, stalking her; she heard his disembodied laugh echo around the dark hospital.

"You might as well show yourself, Kruger! I know you're here, you aren't going to get the drop on me anymore like you used to!" she yelled into the darkness.

Freddy suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Awful ballsy of you, calling me out." He leered at her.

"I am not a scared little girl anymore." She said as she raised an eyebrow at him.

Freddy was suddenly inches from her. "Oh really? Because your pounding heart says otherwise." He said as he touched a knifed finger to her chest.

She suddenly blasted him back with a jolt of magical energy; Kruger struggled to his feet to see Nancy in all her Wiccan splendor standing before him, a force to be reckoned with.

They exchanged blows, Nancy matching him move for move until he caught her with a vicious backhand to the face. Before she could recover, Kruger roughly picked her up by her hair.

"Out of shape from years of suppressing your dreams, aren't we? Because dream suppressants stop the good ones, too." He said with a laugh as he raised his gloved hand, its daggers gleaming in the ambient light that filtered in from outside.

' _Oh, god, someone help me!'_ She couldn't stop her mind from thinking frantically, kicking herself for not just taking her hypnocil and sleeping at the hospital.

Suddenly, Freddy was blasted back with a force that reverberated through the entire dream world, Nancy shielded her eyes against the light from the energy blast.

"Maybe you didn't hear me the first time I told you to leave her alone!" Gordon said as he stood protectively in front of her, the aura around him was palpable.

Freddy laughed dubiously as he sauntered back up to them.

"His love for you gives him his power." Freddy growled as he and Gordon locked eyes, Nancy looked at Gordon in surprise as her thoughts drifted back to what he had confessed to her the other night, did he actually _mean_ it?

"You want to get to her? You're going to have to go through _me_." He said as he advanced on Kruger, who faltered, his smile fading, he knew he wasn't strong enough … at least not _yet_.

"You won this battle, bitch, but you're gonna lose the war." He said with a laugh as he disappeared into thin air.

* * *

Nancy jolted awake at her desk with a shout, she looked at her watch, it was three in the morning, too late to go home, so she might as well sleep here until morning. She reached for the bottle of hypnocil, but stopped as Kruger's words floated through her mind.

" _Dream suppressants stop the good ones, too."_

She pushed the bottle away and settled in to get her own bit of practice in before they had to face Kruger again.

 _Notes: Sorry but I had to end it there, it was going to be super long if I didn't. Also, since I am somewhat familiar with the comic versions of these movies, I have been taking some inspiration from them, as well as the original scripts for the movie (they are a good read, if you haven't read them, I strongly suggest it)._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Okay, the shipment of hypnocil has arrived." Gordon said as he fell in step with Nancy the next morning

"We're not giving it to them." Nancy said.

"What? Why? You said …"

"I know what I _said_ and I was wrong, hypnocil is a dream suppressant, which means it suppresses _good_ dreams, as well as the bad ones. Kruger won't be able to get to them, but they won't be able to practice their abilities, either." She explained.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Gordon asked as he rubbed his face wearily, at this rate, _he_ was going to end up committed by the time this was all over.

"We are going to keep practicing, the kids have to learn how to master their abilities, it's the only way we'll be strong enough to beat him." Nancy replied.

Gordon noticed that Nancy pointedly skirted around the subject of _his_ dream abilities, but he decided not to bring it up.

Suddenly, their conversation was interrupted by Max skidding up to them, breathless, clutching a stitch in his chest.

"Doc, It's Joey … he's … you just have to come with me …. _Now_!" He said, Gordon and Nancy exchanged worried glances and followed him.

"How long as he been like this?" Gordon said as he checked his reflexes and vitals.

"Don't know, I was doing my morning medication rounds and I found him like this." Max said.

"He … looks like he is in a coma." Gordon said.

"Kruger's got him, he must have gotten to him last night." Nancy said as she brushed the hair out of the boy's face as Simms rushed in, followed by Carver.

"You! This is _your_ doing!" Simms said as she pointed an accusing finger at Nancy.

"Now hold on just a minute…" Gordon began.

"Don't start with me, Neil, you are in just as much hot water as she is, we were making real tangible _progress_ with these kids until _she_ came on the scene and stirred everything up! Now we have kids refusing to sleep, talking about some boogeyman that stalks them in their dreams, kids turning up dead, or comatose …" Simms trailed off, her outrage overcoming her.

"He's NOT some boogeyman, he is REAL, and if you'd just LISTEN to us, more kids are going to be hurt …. And die." Nancy started.

"I think I have heard quite enough of your hogwash, Doctor Thompson, I don't know what kind of hokey they are teaching in college these days, but that kind of nonsense is not going to fly at my hospital, you are fired, you have until the end of the day to clear out your desk." Carver said to Nancy as he turned to Gordon.

"As for you, Neil, given the amount of progress you have made, and how many years you have been with us, I am going to let this slide just this one time. But I warn you, I am going to be watching you, and one more slip up like this, and you're fired." He said as he and Simms exited without another word.

Nancy's gaze fell on the unconscious form of Joey, tears making their way down her cheeks.

"Let him go, you bastard." She whispered.

She and Gordon watched, horrified as Joey's pajama top ripped open, and words etched themselves into his smooth skin.

' _Come and get him, bitch'_

Nancy's expression hardened and she hurried out of the room, Gordon, followed her, he had a terrible feeling she was going to do something brash … and crazy.

"Nancy, where in the hell do you think you're going?" Gordon said as he caught up to her.

"To save Joey." She said matter of factly.

Gordon took hold of her arm and pulled her to a stop.

"Don't you _see_? That's what he _wants_ you to do! It's a trap!" He said, his voice becoming frantic.

"Do you think I don't know that?" Nancy said as she pulled out of his grasp and continued down the hallway.

"It's a suicide mission, I … I won't let you do it." Gordon said as he caught up with her again and moved in front of her, halting her progress down the hall, toward her office.

Nancy paused for a moment, gathering her patience before meeting his gaze. His expression was one of agonized desperation, her heart ached for him, she knew he had feelings for her … feelings she couldn't return, no matter how much she wanted to. She took his hands in hers.

"Look, I am fired, remember? Someone has to …. Be here to look after the kids." She said as she squeezed his hands for emphasis.

" _Stop that_! Stop talking like you are never coming back." He replied desperately, his voice cracking with emotion, the sad look she gave him made him feel like he had just been stabbed right through his very soul; it was almost like she _knew_ there was a good chance she _wouldn't_ be coming back.

A beat passed between them, Nancy's eyes suddenly filled with tears and she threw her arms around Gordon's neck. Gordon couldn't help it, his feelings for her bled through and he wrapped his arms around her and drew her in close. He buried his face in the valley of her neck and collarbone, drinking in the intoxicating mixture of her perfume and her own unique scent.

"Thank you, thank you for everything." She whispered into his ear as she kissed him intimately on the cheek, her lips lingered there for a beat longer than necessary. She pulled away, waved a final goodbye to him and hurried off down the hallway toward the elevator.

Gordon stood forlornly in the hallway, long after she had disappeared, his heartache was so painful that he almost couldn't breathe.

"God be with you, Nancy … I … I love you." He whispered to himself as tears spilled down his cheeks. Just then, something outside the window catches his eye, it's a light floating through the condemned section of the hospital.

Gordon didn't know why, but he suddenly has a strong urge to go there, it was like something was _pulling_ him there … and before he knew what he was doing, he found himself standing outside, the decaying structure looming in front of him like a sleeping monster.

Gordon looked around to make sure he hadn't been seen by security, and went inside, he climbed the stairs, not knowing how he _just knew_ where to go, until he reached the top where he had seen the light, to his surprise, a nun was standing in the window, facing away from him.

"This is where they kept the criminally insane, the worst of the worst. It happened right here, you know, right here in this very building. A poor young woman was accidently locked away in with them for the whole holiday …. When they found her she was barely alive … and with child."

"Fred Kruger … oh god!" Gordon trailed off, the nun nodded sadly.

"The bastard son of a hundred maniacs." She said in conclusion as she turned back toward the window.

"She won't be able to do this alone, you know, she is going to need your help, _all_ of your help, he strong now …. So strong." She said as she shook her head sadly.

"Tell me what I have to do." Gordon said, his face set.

* * *

"Fucking Simms, she done killed us, we're as good as dead." Kincaid said as they all sat in the common room, Kristen suddenly stood and went to the pendulum and turned it on.

"Then let's strike first." She said as they all sat in a circle.

* * *

"Alright, Kruger! You got what you wanted, you have me, let Joey go!"  
Nancy yelled into the darkness she found herself walking through, suddenly, the boiler room appeared in front of her, Kruger stood above Joey, who was suspended over a cavernous pit.

"Your wish is my command!" He said cruelly as he tipped his hat to her.

One by one, the restraints on Joey's arms and legs released, he frantically tried to grab onto the side of the pit, but it was no use, Nancy flew forward and caught him just as he fell.

"Don't let go, Joey! Nancy yelled as she tried in vain to pull him up, then, suddenly, someone grabbed her by the belt and hoisted both her and Joey to safety.

"Kincaid!" Nancy cried as she and the kids embraced.

"How touching! The gang's all here." Freddy growled.

* * *

Gordon threw open the door to the Rusty Nickle his face set in a scowl of determination, sure enough there was Nancy's father sitting at the bar working on his forth beer, just as he did every weekend.

"You and I have to talk." Thompson gave Gordon a dismissive once over before turning his attention back to his drink.

Suddenly overcome with rage, Gordon swatted Thompson's drink away and hauled him to his feet.

"Look, you asshole piece of shit, you may not give a shit whether or not Nancy lives, or dies, but I _do_ … and you're _going_ to help me; now saddle up, we have a funeral to attend."

* * *

"What are you all doing here?" Nancy said.

"You can't do this, alone, Nancy, it's going to take all of us." Kristen said, Nancy shot her a pensive look.

"Did Neil put you all up to this?" She asked as she raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"No we … kind of figured it out ourselves." Will said.

"Well what are we standin' around here for? We got Joey, I say we get the fuck out while the gettin's good!" Kincaid said as they he wrenched the huge metal door open, but instead of the common room at the hospital, they all stumble into a long, mirrored hallway.

"Guys, I don't like this." Taryn said as they all crept along, suddenly, Freddy's image appeared in every mirror, laughing manically. Hands shoot out and grab everyone as Joey collapsed on the floor, rocking back and forth in terror.

Suddenly, he stands up.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" His voice came out as a deafening sonic boom, shattering all the mirrors and sending everyone tumbling back into the hallway.

"Holy shit! Did I do that?!" Joey exclaimed as Kincaid wrapped him in a crushing bear hug.

"You found your dream power, man!" He said.

"Okay, Kincaid! I can't breathe!" He said, coughing and laughing at the same time.

"Kristen, pull us out!" Nancy said, Kristen screwed her eyes shut, but it was no use.

"I can't, something's blocking me!" she cried.

"It's him, oh god, he's never been this strong!" Nancy said, the fear evident in her voice as they all closed ranks in a protective circle.

* * *

"There, the red caddy." Thompson said as he pointed. The trunk was rusted shut, but a few hits with the tire iron was enough to pop it open.

"Here, start digging." Gordon said to Thompson as he tossed him a shovel.

"In the name of the father, the son, and the Holy Spirit, I christen this ground, and this resting place." Gordon said as he splashed holy water over the hole. He turned to pick up the remains and drop them in to perform the ritual, when Thompson stopped him.

"You go … go help my baby girl, she needs you, I'll finish this here." Thompson said, Gordon held the older man's gaze for a moment, but his expression was sincere, and urgent.

* * *

"Leaving so soon? The party's just getting started." Kruger growled as he advanced him them, suddenly, he contorted in pain and his gaze shot upwards and in an instant, he vanished.

"Where the hell did he go?" Kincaid said as they all spun around in unison.

"Who gives a fuck, let's get out of here!" Taryn said as they all made a break for what they hoped was the exit.

Kincaid wrenched open the heavy metal door and jumped back as he almost collided with Gordon.

"Doc!" He said I surprise.

"Neil! What are you doing here!" Nancy asked,

"Never mind that, I know how we're going to beat him, but it's going to take all of us." He said.

Nancy turned to Kristen.

"Take us there, Kristen, take us to my house."

Kristen nodded and soon, they were standing in the dilapidated ruins of Nancy's old house.

"What makes you think he'll even come?" Kincaid said.

"Oh, trust me, he'll come." Nancy replied.

* * *

Thompson dropped the bones into the hole.

"this time I am going to do what I should have done a long time ago, you son of a bitch." He said as he raised the holy water and prepared to recite the bible passages for a proper burial.

Suddenly, the rotted remains of the former child murderer sprang to life, in his surprise, Thompson stumbled and fell back, the vile of holy water falling from his hand.

The skeleton picked up the shovel and swung at Thompson with it, who blocked the blows with the tire iron. Thompson swung the tire iron at the skeleton, but it dodged and landed poor Thompson a vicious blow to the side of the head, knocking him out. The skeleton of Kruger howled in victory and collapsed into a pile of bones once more.

* * *

Nancy and the others stopped as they heard a maniacal, disembodied laugh echo around the house, Kruger appeared in front of them.

"You got a lot of nerve, facing me here, bitch." He said to Nancy.

"This is my house, not yours, and I am taking it back." Nancy said defiantly.

"Your reign of terror is over, Kruger, we all take back every inch of energy we gave you, we aren't afraid anymore!" Nancy said as she stepped forward.

Kruger laughed as he backhanded Nancy with all of his strength, sending her flying into Gordon's arms.

"Nancy? Oh god! Can you hear me?" he said as he collapsed to his knees with her in his arms, she was breathing, but it was very shallow.

Gordon gently laid Nancy down and went for Kruger and struck him across the face, but instead of being blasted back, Kruger barely felt anything at all.

Gordon grimaced as pain ripped through his hand, he had broken it, he was sure of it, Kruger grabbed him by the throat and hoisted him up to his face.

"She rebuffed you, didn't she? How pathetic!" he said as he brandished his knifed hand in front of the doctor's face.

"You know what they say, its only love if you're loved in return!" He guffawed as he plunged his blades into Gordon's chest and threw him aside like trash, just as Nancy came to.

"Doc!" Kristen cried, tears streaming down her face.

"You're all my children, now." He said, spreading his arms wide as Nancy crawled over to Gordon, as he coughed up blood.

"Ahhh shit!" He cursed as his eyes screwed shut in agony.

"Neil, please! You can't die! You can't!" She said as she clutched him to her, sobbing.

"He's wrong, you hear me? He's wrong, I _do_ love you I just …. I was trying to protect you … from all this." She said as she cupped his face in her hands.

A pained, but blissful smile crossed Gordon's face.

"Better late than never." He said as they shared a passionate kiss.

* * *

Thompson came to, his skull splitting with pain, he crawled over to where the bones laid and pushed them into the hole.

"I bless thee in the name of the father, the son, and the Holy Spirit, he said as he made the sign of the cross with the holy water and laid the cross at the head of the remains.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust!" He said as he sank the tire iron in the ground at the head of the grave as a makeshift cross.

* * *

Freddy suddenly let out an ear splitting yell as tears began to erupt all over his body, the tears grew larger as the souls he had collected began to escape, at the last moment, he locked eyes with Nancy, who was still kneeling protectively over Gordon's body.

"This isn't the end, bitch!" He said as he exploded into a shower of light.

Nancy hugged Gordon's lifeless body against her, sobbing.

Undenounced to her, the tears that fell on the Doctor's body began to glow, until his whole body was glowing so brightly that Nancy and the others had to step back and shield their eyes.

When the light subsided, Gordon suddenly sat up, coughing and gasping for air, he lifted his shirt up to inspect his wounds and found there to be none.

"What the hell ...?" He said in disbelief as he felt himself over, his hand didn't even hurt anymore.

"Nancy … you … you _healed_ him!" Kristen said as Gordon slowly stood on shaky legs.

"Oh, Neil!" Nancy cried as she dashed at him and threw her arms around him, the kids followed suit and enveloped them in a many armed hug.

"Now what'd ya say we blow this hotdog stand!" Kincaid said to Kristen.

"Couldn't have said it better myself!" She said with a huge grin.

* * *

"You all should be down in the guest area, your parents are going to be here soon to get you." Gordon said as he walked into the common room with Nancy.

"We couldn't leave without saying goodbye …. And thank you … for everything." Kristen said as she and Nancy shared a hug as Max appeared.

"Ya'll ready?" they all nodded and followed him out, each giving Nancy and Gordon a final hug as they passed them.

"Well, Carver and Simms were so impressed with the way we turned these kids around that they have given us the week off." Gordon said casually.

"Oh, is that right? What did you have in mind?" Nancy replied, a coy smile on her face as she slowly closed the distance between them.

Gordon looked at her, a mischievous glint in his eyes, no doubt imagining her in that sexy negligee he had dreamed her in earlier during their first hypnosis session.

"Oh, I have a few ideas." He said suggestively as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, what in the hell are we waiting for? Let's go." Nancy said, not bothering to hide the desire, and excitement in her eyes.

"You're …. You're _serious_?" Neil said hoarsely as she cupped his face in her hands.

"As a heart attack." She said as she kissed him passionately.

* * *

The drive back to Nancy's apartment seemed to be taking forever, the traffic, the streetlights; everything seemed to be going against them making it back to where they could finally be alone. He didn't have to look over at Nancy to know she was feeling the same way, the sexual tension between them hung heavy in the air like a fog.

Finally, at long last, they pulled into her designated parking spot, Gordon barely had time to lock his car before Nancy had him by the hand and was pulling him along.

' _Eager, aren't we?'_ He thought as excitement and anticipation shot through him, ht was already have way turned on before they even reached the door.

However, once they were inside, she held a finger up.

"I'll just be a minute." She said as she disappeared into her bedroom, and Gordon was floored when she returned, wearing a sexy negligee, _exactly_ like the one he had fantasized about her in.

Gordon swallowed hard as she walked slowly up to him.

"Do you like it? did I get it right?"

"You did _perfect_. Because this time, it's not an illusion, this time, it's real." He said as he snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. A growl escaped from deep within him as their lips crashed together, fireworks erupted behind Gordon's eyelids and all his reservations, and restraint unraveled like a frayed piece of yarn.

He hoisted her up against him and she wrapped her legs around his waist, he carried her to the bed and plopped her down onto it, albeit a little rougher than he intended. He didn't even have time to apologize because she grabbed his shirt and ripped it open, a wolfish grin spread across Gordon's face as he hurriedly unbuckled his belt and shrugged out of his pants, and underwear in one motion.

He didn't know how she did it, but in one fail swoop, she had pushed him onto his back, she slowly hooked her fingers through the straps of her negligee and slipped them off at an agonizingly slow pace, her eyes never leaving his.

She finally slipped them off, the satin negligee slipped down around her waist, she slowly slipped it the rest of the way off.

"Oh Nancy … you're killing me here ... please ..." He pleaded with her, he was practically trembling with desire, he gritted his teeth as his rock hard cock throbbed painfully.

She smiled seductively as she slowly swung her leg over him and claimed his mouth once more with hers. The heat from her core was too much for him, he couldn't bear it any longer, he gripped her waist and thrust his hips upwards, plunging his cock into her.

They both cried out in pleasure, Nancy gripped the headboard and began to ride him at a furious pace. As he matched her thrust for thrust, they both could feel the pleasure building, the point of no return growing closer and closer, like a roller coaster approaching the first huge hill.

"Oh, god!" Nancy cried out over and over again as her orgasm hit her like a freight train, he came soon after, he was overcome with too much pleasure to even utter a single word, he swore he saw fireworks burst to life in front of his eyes.

Nancy collapsed against his heaving chest, totally spent; breathing like she had just finished running a marathon, both their bodies glistened with sweat.

* * *

Freddy Kruger snarled as he watched them consummate their relationship from the confines of the dream realm.

"You better have your fun now while you can, Princess, because this isn't over, I WILL make you pay." He growled.


End file.
